1979–80 Quebec Nordiques season
The 1979–80 Quebec Nordiques season was the Nordiques eighth season overall, however, it marked as their expansion season in the National Hockey League. Quebec had played their previous seven seasons in the now defunct World Hockey Association. In 1978–79, their last season in the WHA, Quebec finished the year with the second best record, as they had a 41-34-5 record, earning 87 points. The Nordiques were then swept by the Winnipeg Jets in the WHA semi-finals. In the NHL, the team finished out of the playoffs. Off-season During the off-season, the Nordiques, Edmonton Oilers, New England Whalers, and Winnipeg Jets were admitted into the NHL as expansion teams. Quebec would be placed in the Adams Division in the Wales Conference. The other teams in the Nordiques division was the Boston Bruins, Buffalo Sabres, Minnesota North Stars and Toronto Maple Leafs. Quebec held on to head coach Jacques Demers. As many of the WHA players had their rights held by NHL teams, those NHL teams were allowed to reclaim their players. In order to keep the NHL from taking all the talent from the WHA-turned-NHL teams, each incoming franchise was allowed to protect up to two goaltenders and two skaters. These were designated as "priority selections" in the 1979 NHL Expansion Draft. The Nordiques made a deal with the Chicago Black Hawks, in which Quebec would keep Real Cloutier in exchange for the Nordiques first round draft pick in the 1980 NHL Entry Draft. Regular season Quebec played in their first ever NHL game on October 10, 1979, at Le Colisee in Quebec City, as the Nordiques lost 5-3 to the Atlanta Flames. The Nords won their first ever NHL game in their third game, defeating the Colorado Rockies 5-2 in Denver, Colorado. During the first half of the season, the Nordiques were very competitive, earning a 17-17-6 record as they held on to a playoff position, however, wins were far and few between in the second half of the year, as Quebec fell into last place, and finished the year 25-44-11, earning 61 points, and missing the post-season. Offensively, the Nordiques were led by Real Cloutier, who in his first NHL season, had a team best 42 goals and 47 assists for 89 points. Real Cloutier scored three goals in his National League Debut.Sports Illustrated, Oct. 27, 2008, p.24, Vol. 109, No. 16. Marc Tardif had a solid season, scoring 33 goals and 68 points, while the Nordiques first round draft pick, Michel Goulet, had 22 goals and 54 points to finish in third in team scoring. On the blue line, Dale Hoganson led the way, earning 40 points, while Pierre Lacroix scored 9 goals and 30 points. Paul Baxter led the club with 145 penalty minutes. In goal, Michel Dion saw most of the action, appearing in 50 games, earning a team high 15 victories and a 3.70 GAA, as well as two shutouts. Season standings Game log Player stats Scoring leaders Goaltending 1979 NHL Expansion Draft The Nordiques participated in the 1979 NHL Expansion Draft, which was held on June 13, 1979. Quebec Nordiques selections Draft picks Quebec's draft picks from the 1979 NHL Entry Draft which was held at the Queen Elizabeth Hotel in Montreal, Quebec, on August 9, 1979. References *SHRP Sports *The Internet Hockey Database *Hockey Reference *Goalies Archive Quebec Nordiques season, 1979–80 Quebec Nordiques season, 1979–80 Category:Quebec Nordiques seasons